legend of zelda one more hero
by pocket1pikmin
Summary: what if link had somebody fighting along side him?..cancelled sorry
1. the meeting

okay so this is a crossover of zelda: OOT and zelda twilight princess...  
disclaimer: i own nothing but my OC

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ what if there was another hero fighting along side link?  
read to find out

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~` "ugh.." link mubled has he woke up, waking up? not the funnest thing to do to him.

but he was happy all the same, he was the worker, and unknown to him, a hero.

"how can the hero of time be such a lazy boy?" link heard somebody ask 'hero of time?' okay, somebody had broken into his house..

he jumped up and seen a fairy "who are you?" link asked

"im navi" the fair said "the duka tree wants you"

"...okay.." link said unsure of what really to say, a fairy, and the Duka tree?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Lydia Pov~

i got up that morning, things seem fine, oh my story? you honestly wanna know who lacy is?  
darn you.

okay here's my story, my family was killed in a fire, the king found me and took me in, which i was thankful for, i was only 3 years old, the same age as princess Zelda luckily,

but that was the past, we are both now 12 years old,(A/N just guessing)

i looked in the mirror that, was by the way, way to fancy for my liking, but still, i had a mirror, i had a home,

i had curly hair, blond at that, since i lived in the castle i had a long white silk sleeveless dress, not that i minded that much, but i hated dresses.

the thing i didn't understand, is the king started trusting somebody, his name? ganondorf. the princess agreed with me, something was wrong with him.

but not that I'd even open my mouth to tell the king, Zelda had already done that', people can be such idio- never mind. i walked outside to the garden, hoping somebody was there

"Lydia?" i heard somebody asked, it was a girl, my blue eyes landed on princess Zelda. i bowed "hello, miss,princess Zelda" i said, i smiled at i stood up from my bow, i seen the Zelda's face full of worry, "what has happened?" i asked

"another dream" she stated simply, i frowned as she told me about her dream i sighed when she finished "so the hero's coming?" i asked

"Yes" she stated "but ones already here" i was slightly taken back "who?" i asked

"you" she stated, okay the princess needed help, me? hero? ha, if it wasn't the princess herself, i would have laughed so hard.

"oh" i said

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ normal pov

link had finally ( he had talked to the duka tree, and the duka tree had died. sadly..) reached the castle and was on his way in.

the princess was waiting for him.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`` Lydia pov~

the princess had not only called me a hero, but also told me to 'dress up' in my 'fighting outfit', but to hide it until i got out of the castle, but to first visit her in the garden, not everyday i'd do that, but when talking to the princess,  
she dousn't exactly have to say please.

so i decided to take a bath, because it made my hair look a little darker, and i put on a long brown hoodie walking to the garden i noticed a boy with a fair and the princess, they were both looking in the window

i slowly made my way to the window and seen garondorf, he looked and all three of us, looked away, suddenly the princess looks at me "..sorry" i whispered and i leaned on the wall beside the window

"do you think he seen us?" the boy asked

"probably" i mumbled as my eyes narrowed at the princess, which thankfully she did not see, or hear my rude comment

"it doesn't matter he wont know what we're up to, not yet anyways" the princess said happily, but i chose to look up at the boy which he was also (not staring) looking at me before we both glanced at Zelda, as though asking or who the other was

"who is he?" i asked as the boy opened his mouth

"oh that's link" Zelda said looking at link "and that's Lydia, shes my servant and my best friend" i smiled at Zelda, who smiled back then i looked at link and held out my hand which he shook

"and you made me come out here to meet him?" i asked

"no" she answer, at that i glanced at link "he is the other hero" i gulped.

"nice to meet you link" i said

"okay here's the plain.." she told me about that me and link needed to collect 3 stones once she finished she hugged me and we both said our goodbyes

impa escorted us out.

once we got out, it was sunset, i glanced at link

taking my hoodie off, reviled my 'fighting outfit' as Zelda called it, i had a long green undertop on, a brown belt around my waist that had my fans hooked on the left, and a brown t-shirt that went down to under my chest, brown leg-ins, brown leather gloves and green shoes, link looked over at me and his eyes went straight to my hair, i wassnt surprised, not meny people had blond hair, but he also had blond hair so...

"its almost night.." i said as i pulled my hair back into a pony tell

"i know" link said

"okay"

"what?"

"nothing, but are we gonna set up a camp or something?"

"no" he answered i blew

"but we-"

"there monsters out here okay?" the fairy interrupted

"fine, whats your name?" i asked annoyed

"Navi" the fairy said

i started feeling a little dizzy once we got in the village, but i ignored it

**kakariko Village **was the name of the village.

i stoped and held my head, the dizzyness was now pretty bad

i looked up and seen link giving me a annoyed look, that was the last thing i remembered before hitting the ground, passed out

_me and link were older_

_we were running, it seemed as we were chasing something_

_something was wrong, i did not feel right, i could not remember this place  
_

_we ran across a bridge i had not seen yet_

_we got to other side and i seen darkness, with orange on it, link stepped closer and so did i, it then hit me that the fairy 'navi' was gone. _

_before some dark huge hand picked us up_

i opend my eyes and seen link leaning over me_, _shaking me.

"you can stop now" i said rudly

and i knew our quest was about to begin

hope you liked it

pretty good for an 11 year old huh? if you say no i WILL find you, :D no..i cant even cross the street by myself soo...

also, if you were wondering Lydia _did_ have a vision of twlight princess

bye bye! hope you liked ;)


	2. the first task

zelda first task

disclaimer; own nothing but lydia who's my OC :D

~~~~~~~~~~~normal pov~

after Lydia passed out link figured she needed some rest and let her lay down on the grass and go to sleep, in that period of time he got a new shield, gave the guard a mask. befor morning came.

* * *Lydia's nightmare* * *

_she was by herself in some woods_

_walking around she felt a strange vibe she started shaking_

_Lydia seen a horse she stepped close to the horse and start petting it_

_"are you scared also?" lydia asked the horse nodded_

_"your very pretty" lydia said as she continued to pet the white horse_

_suddenly blood was everywhere, the horse was gona_

_"horsey?" lydia said looking around "where are-" her voice gave out as she seen garondorf_

_she tried to run but her legs failed her before garondorf hit her in the head with the sword_

_~~~~~normal pov~_

lydia sat up and looked around it was around sunrise

she closed her eyes and looked down and sighed "great.." she mumbled under her sigh

pulling her hair back she began to wonder where the stone was she looked over and seen link looking at her with an anoyyed look

so she stood up and walked over to him

he grabed her wrist and started carelessly pulling her

"hey!" lydia said though her teeth

"just hurry up" link said navi giggled

"okay let go of me" she said, and he did she kept beside him the hole way up the mountine

they were told that there was monsters and that if the could get rid of them they could have the stone

so they started there first task

they decided to walk around awhile, they seen a bomb flower and heard some music coming from a cave

link grabed the bomb flower and though it at the boulder that was blocking the cave

the bomb went off and so lydia along with link went inside

"where is this place?" lydia whispered, there was forest,

"the lost woods" link said "most people get lost in these woods" link said and looked over at lydia

"oh" lydia said then blinked, they followed the music

they seen sarah, who hugged link

they started talking while lydia wasn't paying attention until link pulled out _zelda's_ ocarina

"that's zeldas!" i whispered though my teeth and link gave her an annoyed look

"im burrowing it" link replied , Sarah glanced at both of them, and figured they liked each other.

after the encounter with sarah link and lydia started there mission

walking into the place without any second thoughts

once they got in they seen a platform type thing they had to jump on. they both tried and almost failed but both were able to grab the side they got to the middle

when a hooded figure appeared

"hello" the hooded person said, it was a girls voice

hope you liked it! ^^


End file.
